


Heaven In Hell

by icylangdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Multi, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylangdon/pseuds/icylangdon
Summary: michael langdon has come to save you from your own personal hell, and he has madison montgomery in tow. you both decide to thank him for his efforts.





	Heaven In Hell

Knock knock knock.

You were lying on your back, staring up at the discolored, cracked ceiling above you when you heard it. You hardly reacted, just barely turning your head to one side, cheek brushing the foul-smelling pillowcase propped under your neck. Somehow, each time you attempted to change the pillowcase, it ended up smelling even worse than the last. It was frustrating, considering the only other place you could possibly sleep was the floor, and you’d seen roaches scuttling across the carpet one too many times to feel comfortable doing that. It made sense to you, though.

This was hell, after all.

You’d been trapped there ever since you’d attempted descensum during the seven wonders test with the rest of your coven; you had no idea how long ago it had even happened. In hell, there was no division of day or night- only endless hours ticking on for all eternity. For all you knew, the world could be burnt to a crisp. It didn’t matter; you were going to be stuck here forever. At this point you’d gotten used to it.

Knock knock knock.

The knocks came louder now, and you scowled, imagining your seedy landlord standing outside, holding your eviction notice in one hand. It happened so frequently that you’d stopped being affected by it: he’d tell you that you hadn’t paid your rent in months, and you’d cringe at his lower row of crooked yellow teeth and the foul smell of his breath. Maybe you can convince me not to evict you, though, he’d say, coming closer to you, making you gag as his filthy hands reached out to brush your skin. And then you’d scream at him to leave, and then it would happen all over again.

You grunted, swinging your legs over the side of the bed, scanning the floor for any sort of crawling creature before you set your feet down. Pulling your moth-eaten sweater tighter against your body, you shivered, because of fucking course it was perpetually winter in your personal hell, and of course the heat was always turned off.

Knock knock knock.

“I’m coming,” you shouted, turning the doorknob and yanking it open.

There was your landlord, scraggly porn-stache and all, his beady eyes wandering over you with the discretion of a twelve year old boy.

“Let me guess,” you said in a monotone, crossing your arms in front of you. “I haven’t paid the rent in three months.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to evict you,” he said. You mouthed the words to yourself as he spoke, having memorized them from hearing them so many times before. He said the exact same thing every time- you would’ve thought that there would be a bit more variety in hell, but apparently not. “Unless…” he ran his tongue over his thin upper lip, wrinkles in his face deepening as he gave you a coy smirk.

“I wouldn’t touch your shriveled dick with a foot-long pole,” you said flatly. He hardly reacted, only taking a step forward into your room, liver-spot covered hands reaching down to grab at his crotch. He licked his lips again, and you expected him to continue on with his attempt at seduction, but instead his head was jerked back by his hair, the assailant obscured in the shadows. You watched in shock as a blade was then yanked harshly across the man’s throat, ushering forward a fountain of blood as he let out a pathetic gurgling noise. He dropped to the ground limply, revealing in the doorway a man that you didn’t recognize.

He was handsome, with well-styled blond hair and angular features. He was dressed in all black, save for a white collar, which was accentuated with a neatly tied ribbon. He took one look at your slack-jawed expression and smirked, folding his hands behind him.

“Hello, (y/n),” he said calmly. “My name is Michael.”

“You’re- you aren’t…from here,” you mumbled, eyes wide as saucers, unsure of what to make of all this.

“So you know where you are?” Michael asked, tilting his head to one side. You couldn’t help but admire the beauty of this man, mouth nearly watering as you regarded each perfect feature of his face. It’d been so long since you’d actually seen someone other than your landlord, who you were sure had been designed specifically by Satan to repulse you.

“Hell,” you said.

“Mhm.” He looked down at the landlord’s body with a disinterested expression, carefully stepping over him to join you inside the tiny apartment. His pale eyes scanned over the contents of the room, which wasn’t much; his lips turned down slightly in disgust, taking in the stained walls and dirty carpet, and you almost felt embarrassed, as if you had any sort of control over this place. “You won’t be for long, though. I’m the man that’s gonna get you out of here.”

You narrowed your eyes, searching for any hint of jest beyond the man’s stoic face, but there was none. “That’s impossible,” you said softly, but you were hopeful, perhaps against your best interest. This was probably just a sick joke, meant to throw you off and make you think you had a chance of escape before tearing it all away.

His lips curved up slightly, and you drew in a breath. “I have someone here with me who might convince you otherwise.”

He held his hand out towards the door, and from the shadowy hallway, sprang a petite blonde. And not just any petite blonde, you quickly realized.

It was Madison fucking Montgomery.

Jumping over the limp body of your former landlord, she pounced on you before you had time to say anything, squeezing you so tight you could hardly breathe. Immediately you reciprocated, burying your head in the crook of her neck. She smelled exactly as you’d remembered, like hairspray and expensive perfume, and you sobbed into her shoulder as she pulled you against her.

“(Y/n), I can’t believe I’m actually seeing you again,” she sighed, pulling away to look at you. God, she was beautiful, and you couldn’t believe you’d almost forgotten. Her large brown eyes were rimmed with tears as she stared at you, plump bottom lip wobbling despite the huge smile on her face.

“Madison,” was all you could muster, all at once overcome with happiness, laughter spilling past your lips uncontrollably. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I was in hell, too,” she said. “But this guy came and saved me. And now he’s gonna save you.”

“You died?” The last thing you remembered, Madison had gone to perform descensum with the rest of the coven. Had she gotten trapped, too?

“Long story,” she said with a dismissive eye roll, reaching up to wipe away her tears. “What’s important is that we’re both getting the fuck out of here.”

She took a second to look around the room, scrunching up her face as a roach made its way past her foot and towards the bathroom. “I honestly didn’t think anything could be worse than my personal retail hell,” she remarked. “But this is pretty fucking close.”

“I know, right?” you said, unable to stop yourself from running your hands up and down Madison’s slim hips. It was hard not to indulge yourself in human contact after spending an eternity in hell, especially when you were being visited by the girl you used to fuck regularly back on earth.

You and Madison hadn’t ever established your relationship when you were alive; she was always your best friend, who you just so happened to have a lot of sex with. Sometimes you’d cuddle afterwards, and you’d definitely harbored feelings for the bitchy blonde, but you were never willing to admit it to yourself.

“I missed you so much,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around your neck. You looked at each other for a moment before she pressed her lips against yours, wasting no time before parting her lips and easing her warm tongue into your mouth. You gasped at the feeling, digging your fingers into her hips, almost entirely forgetting that the two of you weren’t alone.

“Fuck, baby,” she said, moving her lips to your jaw and sending vibrations through your body. “I missed that, too.” She brought her hands from around your neck and onto your breasts, squeezing them hungrily through your sweater.

You shifted your gaze towards Michael, who was standing off to the side. “Madison, can we… can we wait til we’re alone?” 

“Why?” she breathed, trailing kisses down onto your neck. “I wanna fuck you now. Right here in hell, baby.”

You couldn’t deny the aching sensation that had begun to make itself known between your thighs, but the thought of this all happening in front of someone was a little too much, even for you.

“What about…” you said, voice trailing off when you turned to look in Michael’s direction. His face was devoid of any expression as he looked off to the side awkwardly, but you could tell he was somewhat uncomfortable.

“What about what, baby?” she said, biting your earlobe and pulling at it. “I’m sure Michael wouldn’t mind seeing two hot girls fucking. I’ll bet he’d even wanna join in.”

Your breath caught in your throat, and you saw Michael jerk his head towards the both of you, a light flush crossing his cheeks.

“And I think he deserves a thank-you for rescuing us, don’t you think?”

You chewed your bottom lip, considering this. You hardly knew this man, and you’d never been involved in a threesome before, but the idea was no doubt turning you on. You shifted, becoming painfully aware of the moisture soaking through your underwear, and you felt Madison’s hands move onto your ass.

“O-okay,” you said finally. Fuck it, you thought. What did you have to lose?

Madison beamed, before turning around and making her way over to Michael, blinking innocently as she reached for his hand.

“What do you say, daddy?” she cooed, bringing his fingers to her lips and taking two of them into her mouth. Michael seemed stunned, but from the growing bulge in the front of his trousers, it was obvious that the idea had excited him. Making a show of sucking Michael’s long fingers, Madison allowed her eyes to flutter shut as a soft moan left her mouth.

He hummed, leaving behind his momentary shyness in favor of a more confident attitude. “I suppose it’d be nice to be thanked for my efforts,” he said, voice rich and smooth and low. Madison smirked, pulling his fingers from her mouth with a pop, and without missing a beat dropped onto her knees in front of him.

She turned to you, lips twitching as she worked open the front of Michael’s pants. “Come on, (y/n),” she said, working the material partly down his thighs and hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. “We have some thanking to do.”

Timidly, you joined Madison on your knees, blushing when your eyes met Michael’s hooded ones. He had a cocky half-smile across his full lips, and you certainly couldn’t blame him; he had two girls in front of him on their knees, practically begging to suck him off. What other response was there besides being cocky?

Madison pulled down his boxers, letting the fabric bunch up with his pants around his muscular thighs. His cock sprung free, fully hard, and you and Madison exchanged an eager glance at the sight. He was big, that was for sure, with beads of precum leaking down from the flush head. Madison leaned forward and darted her tongue out, lapping at the precum and wrapping her fist loosely around his base.

Desperate for a taste of him, you craned your neck and took one of his balls into your mouth, reveling in the salty flavor of his warm skin. He hissed at the sensation of two mouths on him, Madison’s eyes rolling back into her head as she slid her head further down on his thick cock. She dropped her hand down, placing it instead on your thigh, and you took the opportunity to administer slow licks onto his veiny shaft.

“So desperate to taste me,” Michael groaned, and you returned your attention to his balls, working at one with your mouth while you cupped the other in one hand. You kept your eyes open, watching Madison in awe as she took his entire length into her mouth, nose brushing the soft blonde tuft of curls at his pelvis. “Good girl.”

He thrust his hips forward slightly, wrapping his fingers around the base of her blond ponytail and tugging her towards him. A muffled choking sound escaped her throat, but she continued on like a pro, bobbing her head up and down and letting him brush the back of her throat every time.

Suddenly she pulled back, taking him out of her mouth but lingering at the flushed tip, licking across his slit one final time.

“C’mere, baby,” she said to you hoarsely, moving to the side so you could take her place. You scooted over, wasting no time before taking hold of Michael’s length; Madison stroked your hair, gathering it behind you and holding it out of your face as you took several inches of him into your mouth. His cock was already wet with Madison’s saliva, but you didn’t care- you circled your tongue lazily over the head, eyelids drooping as the taste of his skin filled your mouth.

You heard Michael exhale loudly, and then he laced his fingers through your hair, guiding you all the way down his cock until you reached your hand. There was a shuffling noise as Madison let go of your hair and moved around beside you, and you peered over to find her undressing herself. She’d removed her shirt already, leaving her in a simple nude colored bra, and was already working off her unfashionable work pants that somehow still managed to look good on her.

You took your hand off of Michael’s length so you could take more of him into your mouth, instead placing it on his hip, tears prickling your eyes when you felt him reach your throat. Madison had done it so effortlessly, even looking pretty while taking cock deep into her throat, and you couldn’t understand how she could be so perfect at everything she did. You were struggling, reminding yourself to take shallow breaths in through your nose, jaw aching as you kept it unhinged. Still, though, you were enjoying yourself, and the way you were making Michael moan.

You felt saliva begin to dribble down your chin as Michael bucked forward into you a few times, yanking your hair at the root painfully so you couldn’t move away. He was grunting noisily, pushing himself deep, your fingernails digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled out of you, his massive cock gleaming with spit in front of your face. You averted your gaze up to him, blinking a few times to rid your eyes of the tears, and he flashed a smile so subtle you almost thought you’d imagined it.

“You two. Get up,” he said, his tone authoritative and even. You jumped to your feet, maybe with a bit too much enthusiasm, because he chuckled, his eyes glinting mischievously as Madison followed suit. She was only in her underwear now, nothing remarkably sexy, but in all honesty, everything looked sexy on Madison Montgomery.

Madison took your arms and adjusted you to face her, proceeding to tug your sweater off over your head, leaving you in a simple cotton bra. Next came your leggings, which she shimmied down your lower body, and you kicked them haphazardly to the side.

“What do you want us to do, daddy?” she purred, twirling her hair around one finger and batting her eyes. You sank your teeth into your lower lip, pressing your legs together in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing between them.

Michael’s lips twitched, reaching down to pull his pants back up and tuck himself inside. “I want you to show each other how happy you are to be reunited.”

He didn’t have to tell you twice; Madison embraced you, planting a sloppy, wet kiss on your lips. She moved with the kiss, easing you back towards the bed, hands groping hungrily at your thighs and ass. She paused to bite your lower lip, rolling it between her teeth while turning the both of you around so that she was sitting on the edge of your bed. You straddled her, her hands instantly finding their way onto the soft curves of your ass, lips attaching to the delicate skin above your collarbone. Snaking her hands around to your back, she expertly unclasped your bra in a matter of seconds; you drew away, giving her room to slip the garment off entirely, exposing your hardened nipples to the cool air.

“Fuck, I missed you,” she mumbled before licking your nipple, your body erupting in goosebumps at the warm sensation. She nipped slightly at the peak of your skin, making you squirm, and then moved on to suck gently on your areola.

“God, Madison,” you whispered, rolling your hips instinctively so you could feel the friction of her thighs against your crotch. She inched upwards to the skin above your nipple, giving you an open-mouthed kiss before applying suction, obviously intending to leave a hickey. Madison had always loved marking you, and you loved being marked; the more bruises you were left with, the better.

She nibbled on you, jolting you with both pleasure and slight pain, darting her tongue over where she’d bitten afterwards. Then she brought her head up from your chest to meet your eyes, and you brushed your lips against hers once again, teeth clashing as the kiss became rough and needy.

She held onto your waist, falling backwards onto the bed, pulling you on top of her in the process. Moaning into her mouth, you reached between her legs and palmed her through her dampened underwear, so worked up that Michael was only an afterthought.

You broke the kiss and turned over your shoulder, shooting Michael a coy look, excited to see his reaction. He was standing a few feet away, digging the heel of his palm into his bulge, light eyes fixated closely on you and Madison.

“Go on,” he croaked, wetting his lips. He nodded his head, urging you to continue on, and you slipped yourself off of Madison and stood up at the edge of the bed.

“I can’t wait to finally taste you again,” you said, gesturing for Madison to move further up on the bed. She did, eyes glazed and heavy-lidded as she surveyed you, gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white. You joined her back on the bed, kneeling on the edge as you admired her petite body, cream colored skin smooth and soft. You crawled your way up between her legs, giving gentle kisses to her jaw and neck until you reached the front of her throat, administering a slightly harsher nip, allowing yourself a few moments of distraction to leave a blooming bruise there.

She was always so responsive to your touch, writhing beneath the weight of your body and throwing her head back into the pillows. You pulled her bra straps down her slender shoulders, hoisting her up slightly to undo the clasp. She finished taking it off, flinging the bra onto the floor, and for a fleeting moment you remembered that technically, you were about to have sex in a dingy, dirty apartment infested with roaches.

Whatever, you thought, traveling down Madison’s body, slipping down her underwear and leaving her bare. None of this place is real, anyway. It’s just hell.

You kissed her stomach tenderly, creeping downwards to reach her pelvis and then her inner thighs, intentionally avoiding her dripping center for the time being. Reaching underneath her thighs and wrapping your hands around to get a good hold, you opened her legs, blowing cool air onto her slit. She whimpered, entwining her fingers with your hair and pulling you towards her.

“Please,” she whined, spreading her legs further, and you slid your tongue along the innermost part of one thigh teasingly. She whimpered loudly, tightening her grip on your hair, and without warning you plunged yourself forward.

You licked up between her folds, taking one hand from her thigh and instead using it to spread her outer lips as you swirled your tongue over her opening. She was so wet, her juices were starting to leak down her inner thighs and onto the sheets below, and you dipped your tongue past her entrance, reveling in her taste.

A string of expletives left her mouth, chest rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath, and you pushed your tongue further inside her while using your hand to rub small circles on her aching clit.

You felt the bed dip behind you, and then a pair of large hands grasped your hips firmly; you were pulled upwards, your hips high in the air while your face remained buried in Madison’s heat, shivering when Michael poked at your ass with his freed erection.

You heard Michael inhale sharply, his hands tracing down your spine and onto the small of your back before he slid his cock down through your folds and pushed the head against your opening. You groaned lowly against Madison, repositioning your head so you could focus on her clit, forming shapes on it rapidly with your tongue.

Michael sighed, entering you with one hand on your ass cheek. Your mouth fell open, forgetting about Madison as you felt your tight walls stretch for the first time in an eternity. “Fuck,” you muttered, pressing your bitten red lips against Madison’s clit, eliciting a rapturous moan from the brown-eyed blonde.

Testing the waters, Michael rutted his hips delicately, getting you used to the feeling of his cock inside you. He was massive, to the point where it almost hurt the deeper he went, but your natural moisture made it far easier for him to start sliding in and out. You tried your best to remain composed as you worked at Madison’s clit, bringing one shaky hand to her opening so you could slide two fingers inside of her, but it was hard not to let out a moan at the snug feeling of Michael’s cock. He clutched at the padded skin between your hips and thighs hard enough to bruise, snapping his hips forward forcefully, and you cried out.

It wasn’t long before Michael was fucking you hard and deep, pushing into you with thrust after ruthless thrust, eyes rolling back into your head as your fingers continued to pump sloppily in and out of Madison. With each sound that passed your lips, you’d send vibrations up throughout her, your tongue swirling over her bud as her entire body tensed and shook.

This was crazy, so fucking crazy, but you were in hell and nothing made sense and right now, nothing mattered but chasing your pleasure. You bucked your hips back towards this enigmatic man, your supposed savior, and it occurred to you that you didn’t care if this was all just a figment of your imagination, if he really had no real intentions of saving your soul. This, alone, was enough for you.

“You take— my cock—so well,” Michael panted, his words breaking up with each decadent thrust of his hips. Your pace quickened inside Madison, no longer in full control of your actions as Michael worked you open, hot cheek pressing against Madison’s slim inner thigh.

He landed a harsh slap onto your ass cheek and you whimpered, the stinging sensation shooting straight down between your legs and only intensifying the wetness there. Upon seeing your reaction, he took a fist full of your ass in his hand and spread you, digging his fingernails into your skin with enough force to draw blood.

“God,” you rasped, your entire body shifting up the bed, scissoring your fingers apart inside Madison before adding a third. Madison’s moans were rampant now, high-pitched and shameless, her fingers tweaking her perfectly upturned nipples as you worked at her.

Abruptly, Madison took you by your hair and brought you away from her wetness, taking a few seconds to catch her breath before speaking. Chest rising and falling, she looked at you through lust-filled eyes, gesturing towards Michael who had stilled his cock inside you. “Do you mind if I steal him from you? I’ve been craving dick for the longest time.”

You laughed, nodding as Michael slipped out of you, your juices dripping down your legs. You wanted to whine at the lack of penetration, but you knew that Madison would make it up to you soon enough, and it would be worth the wait. Madison slipped herself off the bed, looking deliciously debauched with hair in disarray and lips glossy with spit, and you followed, finally able to get a good look at Michael.

His lightly gelled hair had softened from its hold, falling in loose waves around his face, framing his chiseled jaw. He’d apparently undressed himself fully while you and Madison had been on the bed together, his naked chest glowing with perspiration. He looked godlike, on his knees with his legs parted, cock hard enough to brush against his flat stomach and glistening with your juices.

“I’ll take over from here,” said Madison as she cocked her head to one side, oozing confidence and power. That’s my girl, you thought to yourself, feeling a fresh wave of arousal wash over you as she climbed back onto the bed, pushing Michael onto his back and kneeling on either side of his torso. If Michael was a god, then Madison had to be a goddess; she reached up behind her to take her hair down from its modest ponytail, shaking it out so it fell over her shoulders in silky waves, smirking down at an entranced Michael beneath her. “(Y/n), come here, and let Michael taste you.”

You obliged, getting back on the bed and adjusting yourself over Michael’s head; he ran his hands up along the plush outside of your thighs, and you winced when you felt him stroke at the spots he’d grabbed earlier, surely having left deep purple splotches in the process. You lowered yourself down onto his face while Madison did the same on his cock, holding onto his thick shaft as she eased herself onto him.

The noise was vulgar and wet; she glided down onto him without any resistance, Michael’s moans reverberating throughout you when his mouth reached your folds. He took a long lick up between your outer lips, growing impatient soon after and bringing you to fully take him over, his mouth completely devouring you like he was starving.

Madison took to bouncing on Michael’s cock, clearly experienced in this; her small, rounded breasts bounced obscenely, and it took everything inside you not to close your eyes as Michael lapped wildly at your center. She was so fucking beautiful it was surreal, looking like an angel from a Renaissance painting as her curvaceous hips rolled with Michael’s pelvis.

Michael left one hand on your hip, using the other to grope Madison’s tits without much finesse, thumb roughly caressing her nipple. His mouth was almost as good as his cock, and it was difficult not to lose control and completely suffocate him, his tongue maneuvering between your clit and folds skillfully.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Madison praised, impaling herself deeper on Michael and circling her hips to feel every inch of him. This caused Michael to groan loudly against you, your breath hitching and head tilting back towards the ceiling- you knew you were close.

Madison took both of your clammy hands in hers, guiding them up to her breasts as Michael moved his hand back to your hip, and gratefully you palmed them, her fingers loosely settled around your wrists. You leaned your upper body forward upon seeing Madison do so, and she kissed you, running her tongue along your puffy lower lip and jamming it between your teeth impatiently as both of you used Michael’s body.

You swallowed Madison’s moan, her breaths quickening, and you could tell that she, too, was close; you bit her lower lip and pulled it back towards you, massaging her breasts in your hands, sweat trickling down your forehead.

A pair of large hands forced you down so you were entirely on top of Michael’s face, his tongue reaching parts of you that you didn’t know existed, and then a cacophony of colors erupted before your eyes; a white-hot sensation enveloped you, and for the first time in an eternity, you orgasmed, incoherent words leaving your lips and falling into Madison’s opened mouth.

It took you a long time to recover, and by the time your vision had un-blurred, Madison and Michael had both had their own respective orgasms. You wished you could’ve seen Madison as she was pushed over the edge, but you knew when you returned from hell, you’d have all the time in the world to watch her cum over and over and over again. And for that, you were beyond grateful.

You got up off of Michael, his plump mouth gleaming from having been buried between your thighs, hooded eyes vacant and drooping as his pale chest rose and fell. Madison removed herself from him, bending down to place a chaste kiss on his lips and running her tongue across her top lip.

“You taste just as good as I remembered, baby,” she said, raising one eyebrow at you suggestively, and you just shook your head and laughed. Michael twirled his wrist limply, still wiped out from his climax; on cue, the three of you were dressed again, this time in far nicer clothing than before. You considered questioning this ability, but then remembered he had literally been able to descend into hell to save you- you doubted there was anything he couldn’t do.

Michael got off the bed and stood up, examining his arms for any creases in his jacket. Then he smiled, appearing unaffected by what had just happened, cool and composed in his exterior. He extended his arms towards the both of you, indicating for you and Madison to latch onto them, and you did. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” said Madison with a scoff. “I can’t wait to get out of this shithole.”

What a perfect last day in hell, you thought, as Michael shut his eyes and began to recite something under his breath. You took in a breath, and all at once the world dropped dead.

When the light seeped back in, you felt a soft breeze against your face, pure and soft. You didn’t need to adjust your vision to know you were back on earth. Back home.

The eternity had finally ended.


End file.
